My feelings for you
by Samahah99999999
Summary: Jamie, Jared, Lacey, Melanie, Ian and Wanda are humans living in Earth invaded by Souls. Ian and Wanda are in love but they refuse to tell each other. Melanie is in love with Ian but what if she starts to fall in love with Jared too? And now, as the danger deepens they have to leave.Will they be able to reach Jeb's hideout in the desert or will they die trying to escape?
1. Feelings

**I run as soon when I see the souls outside staring at me. I try to walk slowly but it is still faster than normal. I breathe a sigh of relief as I see Ian's mansion and walk into it and take off my coat. Ian is in the kitchen, waiting for me. I look around for Mel and Lacey- where are they?**

"**Ian, where is Mel?" I say.**

"**She is in her bedroom." He replies.**

**I nod. That meant Jamie and Jared were in the bedroom as well. The three stick around. If one is somewhere, it is necessary that the others have to be at the same place. Only when Melanie talks to Ian, she is ever separate from the others.**

**And that meant Lacey was in her room- reading a book probably.**

**I am afraid for them-Ian, Jared, Jamie, Lacey and Mel. I don't want to admit to Ian. I want to act like I am brave. We all are humans. We only wear silver contacts and we all have home-made scars to fool the parasites. But What if they find out? The Seekers could request to take the parasites out of us. Will they find that we are humans, trying to blend in? That there was no stinking parasite inside us? I shuddered in horror and disgust. I'd rather die than have them inside me.**

**Ian puts his hand on my shoulder. **

"**What is it?" he whispers.**

"**Nothing is wrong." I lie badly. I turn to face him. Mel says my face is just like an emotionless ask and I lie very badly. But Ian knows me so well that with just one stare at my eyes or with one action, he knows that if something is wrong or not. I look into his brilliant blue eyes. **

"**I'm afraid." I admit reluctantly.**

"**Of what?"**

"**Of us getting caught! **_**You **_**could get caught!" I say horrified at the idea of him getting caught. "Jamie, Mel, Jared, Lacey! Ian laughs. He wraps his arms around my shoulders.**

"**You worry too much, Wanda." He drops his arms. "Go get some sleep."**

"**I'm not tired!" I lie.**

"**Yes, you are!"**

**He smiles at me. Despite being very angry- I smile back. He makes me smile.**

The sound of Ian's laughter still echoed in my mind. I didn't know why I was remembering this but it was better than to be bored. I continued to pace outside the gate, waiting for Ian to show up. Why did he have to get things for us.

Mel's point of view:

"Wanda, Ian's home!" I heard Jamie. I breathed a sigh of relief. Ian was home! I felt happiness explode inside me. I ran through the corridor and opened the door. I felt a sharp pang of jealousy at the sight in front of me. Wanda had her arms wrapped around Ian's waist and he had one hand on her golden hair. She pulled away and I felt better. "I'm glad my best friend is okay." She was saying. I turned and ran into Jamie's room. I preferred running to walking because I loved it. Why be slow when you can run like a cheetah?

Jamie was not there. I panicked. Jamie was supposed to be sleeping.

"Jamie?" I whispered.

Two pairs of hand on my waist. I shrieked. "No!"

I turned around to find that it was only Jamie and Jared.

"Jared," I complained.

"Sorry, Mel, it was his idea."

They started to argue.

"It was your idea." Jamie accused.

"Yours!"  
"Yours!"

"Fine, it was mine." Jared admitted.

I shook my head.

I went into Ian's bedroom. He I had been so worried. Was he harmed? I winced.

Wanda was sitting beside him- talking to him cheerfully. I felt a weak pang of jealousy. I ignored it. Ian noticed me.

"Hey, Melanie!" he greeted me. Wanda waved at me. I waved her back impatiently. Ian stood up, smiling. For once, I had no control over my body. I rushed forward and lightly (reluctantly as well) put my arms around his waist.

"Are you okay?" I was already checking for any sign of harm on his t-shirt and blue jeans.

He chuckled. "Yes."

Wanda smiled at me. "Ian, I'll bring your coffee." She murmured to him. She silently went out of the room.

"Are you sure you're not harmed?" I demanded.

"Yes, Mel." He put his hands on my shoulders.

The strangest thing happened. My shoulders felt alive and hummed with electricity. Color rose to my cheeks.

Before I could even enjoy his touch, he dropped them. Of course, he didn't know my feelings for him. He would never care about me- would never know I had a crush on _him_. We could never be together. I held back the tears that were forming in my eyes. "Well, I guess you are okay." I mumbled. I turned away form him but he wrapped his fingers around my arm and pulled me towards him. Not close. There was still a wide space between us. My arm felt like it had been just healed with No Pain. (No Pain is a substance kind of thing that doesn't make you feel pain. Ian told us.)I wanted his hand to stay there forever. This time I reluctantly pulled my hand free because it would hurt worse when he was the one who did it.

"Why are you crying?" he asked softly.

Was I crying? I cursed the tears that wouldn't stay in my eyes.

"I'm so happy that you're home safely and everyone is safe!" I lied perfectly with a wide smile. I rushed out of the room only to see Wanda looking at me with questioning eyes- the smile was still in place. I ran back to my room as the smile faded. The tears I'd been holding back poured down my face.


	2. Confused

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HOST.**

**Hated it? Loved it? PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Oh and the next chapter- Wanda's point!**

Chapter two: Confused.

Mel point

I was worried. Jared. Jared. It seemed so much worse that when Ian left three weeks. Though, Jared was only my friend, I was so afraid of losing him. I couldn't feel myself. Wanda said that I had gone from happy to a worry machine. But in this world of almost-extinct humans, who would not get worried? Naturally, Wanda was worried too because to her, Jared was a cheerful brother. He wanted o work in a bank- full of parasites. On his twenty-sixth birthday he had applied and got accepted. He was supposed to start his work today _and_ He was supposed to be home at 5. But now it was six.

I couldn't believe that Wanda wasn't worried more than I was. With Ian that day, she was pacing outside the gate the minute he left, so panicked. But with Jared - she didn't even care or maybe he even did. But then - Jared, Jamie and I had run together so long – almost two years before we bumped into Lacey, Ian and Wanda.

There was a knock on the door. I almost stumbled while opening it, hoping fiercely it was Jared.

I couldn't help the disappointment that shot in my chest when I saw it was only Wanda. It wasn't like I didn't like Wanda. Of course I did. She was like my sister in so many ways.

She strode into my room, trying to look disappointed and not to smile. "Melanie Stryder, I am very disappointed in you." She spoke like a parent. I frowned. "Since when have you become a worry machine?"

"Since Jared left for his job so that means eight of clock in the morning, and fifty-six seconds." I replied.

"Mel, you worry too much." She scolded.

"Then let me worry!" I snapped.

"I know what's gonna cheer you up!" she said, clapping her hands together.

"Me, too!" I said sarcastically. "Nothing."

"Ian," she called. I froze. "Jamie, Lacey, Mel's room!"

Ian came in first, smiling at me. My heart skipped a beat. Jamie and then with a book, Lacey.

"Who wants to play basketball?" she asked cheerfully.

"I'm in." Ian and Jamie said together.

"I'll keep the score." Lacey announced.

"I'm in as well, only if I had one more team member." She looked at me with innocent, pleading expression. She looked like an angelic child.

"Fine, I'm in!" I grumbled.

I wondered if this was okay. Well, it was perfect! My worrying would not bring Jared back home - it would only pain and make me desperate and restless. It would be fine. "Okay, come on let's go to the game room."

"Girls vs. boys." Wanda decided.

I smiled. "Race you all to the game room." I challenged. "One, two, three!" I sprinted to the game room. I was the fastest. Jamie was right behind me but I pushed my legs forward and faster. "Yes!" I cried when I reached the game room first.

"We win!" I shouted. Wanda and I hugged. Eight to six. Everybody seemed so tired and sleepy except me. As soon as the game was over, I went back to worrying about Jared. I sprinted to my room and looked at the clock. Seven ten.

I didn't want to call him anymore even. Even if I wanted to, a huge message on my cell phone: NO SERVICE.

Stupid, stinking **_parasites_**!

Tears leaked into my eyes. What if I'd lost him? Was there a seeker in him, now? Jared, Jared, Jared! His name wouldn't stop ringing in my head! There was kind of a cheering noise outside but I didn't care. They would be partying. _None _of them were worrying about Jared. A knock on my door. I groaned and opened it.

There was a face-a hard square, golden brown skin, brown hair and brown eyes. Beautiful.

Jared! Jared was home, Jared was safe! I hugged him tightly, enjoying the glowing of happiness. I pulled away. He came in, closing the door with his left hand. "Why were you so worried?"

The anger marred the joy. "_Why was I worried? Why was I worried? _ You were supposed to be home at 5! Did you e_ven check the wrist watch?!" _

"Ian was supposed to cheer you up. I told him to."

"Ian?" I said.

"I told him to play basketball or soccer with you!" there was some anger in his voice.

"He did!" I was on the defensive now. "Or they did anyways! Lace, Ian, Wanda, Jamie! We played…basketball."

"Okay, that's all I wanted to know. To know if you had a good time."  
"You're going?" I couldn't help the sudden pain.

"What will I do here?" he asked.

"I don't know. Talk to me?" I suggested. "Tell me about the Para-_souls_." Now that he was working there it was better that he called the parasites 'souls' so he didn't have a problem.

"The souls are…pleasant. No fights, no nothing, just talking to each other and doing work." He hesitated and then added. "I, sort of, made a…friend." He whispered the last thing.

"You what?!" I whispered furiously. This was so beyond that.

"Not a friend - but we sort of talked."

"What is it? _Who _is it?"

"Her name is Dancing Petals. Her friends call her Petals." He seemed so…into her. He kept talking about the parasite.

Something happened inside me. It was like he had ripped a strip out of my heart. My mind was filled with hatred for a girl I hadn't even met. Hatred, anger and sadness and desire - three emotions together. Tears of rage poured down my cheeks.

I was jealous. He liked the Dancing Parasite.

With Ian, I was used to it. Used to my hear ripped in half and that was much stronger than this. But with Jared, it was so new, so _fresh_; I couldn't wrap my head around it.

"Mel, what's wrong?" he asked as he suddenly looked at me.

"Oh, I don't know. Why don't you ask your _Dancing Petals? _Bet you were dancing with her at an evening club."

"No, Mel, I wanted to buy Jamie a gift. It's his birthday tomorrow. And then Wanda's . I had to look for it."

"It's okay." I turned to face Jared and found that Jared's face was so much closer than I'd expected. I couldn't even say anything. I couldn't move; I was frozen and glued at the side of the bed.

He closed the distance by pressing his lips gently to mine. The minute his lips touched mine, lost control of my body- my actions. My arms locked around his neck while his hand pressed against my back. It was like a wild fire running on my skin, changing me. Nothing was stronger than this insane desire that possessed me, now.

I was wrong.

A tiny part of me was screaming _Ian!_

I froze. I shouldn't feel guilty. I didn't have anything with Ian. Besides, Ian and I could never be together. Ian loved Wanda. I was so surprised how Wanda could be so oblivious to her surroundings. She loved him, too. She fought her feelings so hard that they were at the back of her head but ready to explode at the sight of him, only to be defeated to the back of her head again. I could never tell Ian that I loved him. He was happy with Wanda and I would not- _could _not interfere in his love life.

Thinking of Ian marred this strange kiss.

_Ian!_

_No!_

_Don't forget him!_

_No!_

I pulled away. "Enough!" I said to the voices in my head. Jared misunderstood.

"Mel, I am sorry- I-I didn't mean to—"

Then came the reality.

Fact one: I had kissed Jared.

Fact two: I didn't want it to end.

Fact three: I really, really, really liked him.

Fact four: I had liked him all along.

Fact Five: I loved Ian.

But wasn't I already in love with Ian? A part of me- no matter how small but still powerful- wanted him here with me, wanted to feel his hand against my skin, his fingers twined with mine, wanted to know if he was safe. A small part of me loved him. A completely heart-breaking love.

Then why did this kiss feel so wrong but so strangely _right_?

"Mel?"  
"No, Jared, just go, I need a minute. Just go!" He walked out of the room.


	3. PROBLEMS

**Ok, so ignore the note. I'm not gonna stop until I get this story finished. Enjoy Chapter 3.**

"Wanda, wake up!" someone said in my ear. I knew that voice so well that it was like I had known it for thousand years and learned to love it as well. I opened my eyes groggily. "Ian?"

"Yep! Come on, we gotta go shopping!"

"For what?" I groaned, closing my eyes again.

"What's the date today?" I stood up and stretched my arms.

"Er, 27th January?" I said uncertainly.

"Yes and what's on that day?" He looked at me, his piercing blue eyes looking playful, mocking and amusement at the same time. Staring into those eyes knocked me breathless. It felt as if my whole universe was blue.

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no! _My conscience screeched at the hand that ached towards him and the thoughts I was thinking. I groaned.

_Think about Mel! She __**loves**__ him! _My conscience screamed at me.

I looked down, glad my blonde hair were there to hide my blush.

"Wanda?" he asked, concern coloring his voice.

Right, I tried to remember what we were talking about. Oh, the event! I decided to go ask Jamie because he knows every single eve- wait a minute! It was Jamie's thirteenth birthday!

"Jamie's birthday!" I cried as I started to bounce up and down with excitement. I almost hopped to his room but Ian caught my arm. To be honest, my feelings exploded again inside my body. My arms ached with the desire to hug him.

_Melanie's heart! She'll shatter!_

No way! She'd understand me!

_Would you be able to live with the guilt to find that Mel doesn't and you broke her heart?!_

I pulled my hand free reluctantly while cursing the better side of my mind. And I pushed the feelings aside like separating a magnet from a magnet, back to my mind.

"What?" He took a step closer towards me.

"It's a surprise party! Come on! Let's go buy things from some shop or something. Do _not_ tell him. Pretend you don't remember!"

"Oh." I mouthed. "I'll get ready."

I stopped suddenly and then turned around. Maybe Mel could come with us. Lacey could take care of Jamie. And then Jared would be home at five to cheer him up. "I think Mel…should come with us."

"Yeah, she should!" Ian's face lit up. "Maybe Jared could as well…"

"He is working!"

"It's so good to be jobless!"He sighed.

I shook my head. But he had a point. To work was only for joy now. We didn't even have to pay for a stinking car, even. The parasites were pleasant and cruel at the same time.

A _knock_ on the door. "Come in." I said.

There was a woman standing, average height, sun-tanned skin and a beautiful face and pink lips, twisted into a smile but her eyes looked like something disturbed her deeply - like she was in pain. "Hey, Mel!" I greeted her cheerfully. She came and stood beside. "What happened?" I whispered to her.

"Headache."

"Since when?"

"Since so that yesterday means almost seven fifteen and nineteen seconds." She glared at Ian and then her eyeballs pointed to the Jared's room. (which was opposite of mine.)

"Ian, out!" I said.

"Why?!"

"I need to talk to Mel _alone_."

She smiled while Ian grudgingly strolled out of the room and closed the door.

I turned to her."What happened?"

"Nothing." she lied. She was a good liar except I knew her as much as I knew Ian.

"No."

"Fine!" The words came out so fast that I had to give my whole concentration to her three words. _"Jared kissed me!"_

I stared at her, shocked for a second. "_Okaaay_ and?" I dragged the word, being cautious.

"It felt so wrong and it felt so right!"

I pondered it for a second. The way she was worried about him yesterday...it was clear that she loved him, too. But her feelings for Ian were so strong that she couldn't even imagine that she couldn't imagine that she could love Jared, too.

I smiled sympathetically. "You were confused." I said simply.

"Maybe."

"Mel, just for once let it go. Just stop thinking about that. If it hurts _you _then, don't think about it. Just-just remember how right it felt."

"I can't, Wanda, I can't."

"Try."

"You know, you're right." her voice was reluctant.

"Oh, Mel?" I said suddenly.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Do you wanna go shopping for Jamie's birthday?" I asked.

"Sure! Ill just get ready." She ran out of the door, still graceful.

I looked down at my feet and then took out the silver contact lenses from the drawer and I put them carefully on my irises. I changed into blue jeans and a red tank top.

O**KAY I KNOW, I suck! Give you such a short chapter but please, please review! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HOST! JUST THE PLOT AND DANCING Petals.**

**Dont forget to review!**


	4. SHOPPING

SHOPPING  
"Lacey, please take care of Jamie." I pleaded.  
"I will, Melanie, I will."She assured me.  
"Thank you so much!"  
I ran to my room to get my purse. My eyes searched for it but they rested on a map of a desert - Jeb's cabin. The purse was right beside it but I paid no attention to it; I was completely distracted.  
I sat on my bed, tracing the lines of the way back to Jeb, and Maggie and the others. It was better there, at least. Humans, people I could trust unlike here where I had to think ten times before trusting anyone. I wanted to be there with humans - with my family. It was almost too easy and too difficult. Easy because I could try whenever I wanted, because my desire to escape to an anti-parasite place was strong. But leaving the family here all behind was even more painful - unbearable. None of them I could leave behind. It would be like separating myself from my body. But all those other humans - what were they like? Were they lovable and loved? Just like here? Were they out of danger?  
Of course they were, unlike us.  
"Melanie, come on!" a high, trilling voice called.  
"Coming!"  
I grabbed the back and ran all the way to the front gate in maybe forty to fifty seconds. It felt right - felt nice- felt like me before the stinking invasion started - I felt like a state champion again. Wanda had already started to call the parasites 'Souls' and it sounded right on her lips. Even when she lied go to the other para- souls, and told them she was Night Of The Stars Above,it really looked like she was. It suited her pleasant and positive nature. But it did not suit the parasites' nature. I was so sure that she was doing it for Jared so that he would not have difficulty - get used to the environment.  
Thinking of Jared made me think of the kiss again. I'd been ignoring the thought of it. Wanda's advice was completely useless; A part of me threw jabs at Ian and how wrong it felt. If I didn't love Ian, I'd happily take her advice, to forget the wrong part and focus on how the simple kiss had set my skin on fire. How a part of me was only focused on Jared, was totally posessed with an insane desire. How I didn't want the kiss to stop...  
Someone was standing outside the gate with their back towards me, wearing a black jacket with the word "SOULS" written on the behind. The hair was dark brown, the skin light, golden brown. Jared? I supressed a groan. Did I have to remember every moment of last night again?  
"So you resigned, huh? Why?" a high trilling voice which was in full scolding mode: Wanda's voice.  
"It was too...pleasant and wierd. And do you know how I told the manager that I'm resigning?"  
"How?"  
"I went straight up to the boss and said, 'Hello, Sunbeam.' to the boss. She asked what was the problem too...kindly and I said, 'I want to resign.' And then she said 'Oh, if that's what you want, okay.' No reasons, bah! Not a single question why I did the job in the first place when I had to resign the next day. I strolled out of the bank- walking down the path again as a free, jobless man again." Jared's voice became cheerful at the end and I could almost feel him grinning.  
I was smiling as well.  
"You know what, Jared?" a familiar voice came behind us. I turned around to find the person I'd been subconsciously hoping to find. Inky, messy, black hair and the piercing blue eyes and the perfect nose. The smile on my face grew more pronounced.  
"Hey Ian." Wanda, Jared and I greeted him at the same time. Then Jared spoke, "What, Ian?"  
"That Jamie might waking up soon and that we have till eight of clock in the night to get the party ready and it is five in the evening so come on! Let's go shopping for his birthday, people!"  
"Who's going to drive?" I inquired, still smiling.  
"Me." All of us announced together.  
"No way, I am!" Ian said.  
"I never crashed a car!" Jared said.  
"I'm never late!" Ian argued.  
"Liar!"  
"No, I am not."  
"Yes, you are! You're always late!"  
Wanda and I exchange a glance. We took a step back, thinking it was much better we were out of this.  
"Wanda!" Ian grumbled quite childishly.  
"What?" Wanda said, smiling widely.  
"You decide."  
"Er... You decide, Melanie." She looked at me innocently.  
"Sorry, guys but Ian's going to drive us to the store and Jared's going to drive us back to home." I decided.  
"No fair!" Jared and Ian complained.  
"So fair." Wanda said, punching playfully in the ribs while I laughed freely as we sat in the car. Wanda settled herself on the front seat. Jared slid on the back seat with me. Oh great. I couldn't tell if I thought that sarcastically or I really meant it.  
The engine came to life and soon we all were going eight miles per hour. Throughout the journey, my hands would twitch towards Jared or I would almost put my hand on his hand (which was right beside me) and a part of me would scream What are you doing?! at them and jerk them back or I would stare at Jared. So, when Ian stopped the car, it was a relief to think straight again.  
Wanda and I shuffled to the shop. It was decorated with drawings of Birthday cakes. I pulled the door, gesturing Wanda to go first.  
As soon as we entered the shop, I was the 'Suspicious Melanie' again. I didn't like how the parasites smiled at us. It was creepy. There was one large, huge table with chairs at the both sides of table. The working parasites sat the opposite of the customer parasites. As soon as one of the customers left, Wanda sat on his seat and I followed her stiffly.  
"My name is Night of The Stars Above," she introduced herself to the dark-skinned man with dark hair and then gesturing towards me, she said, "And this is...er... Glass Through The Sun." I nodded, faking a smile.  
"My name is The Sky of Song." Like hell! I thought. "Anything you want, miss?"  
"We ordered a cake and a few decorations to Mister Fire on Planet In The Sky."  
"Oh, now if you'lll excuse me, I'll be right back." He grinned at us and then he strolled to a room at the corner of the white wall and he was back in exactly fifteen and a half seconds with two shopping bags in his hand.. Hmm, the electronic stop watch really worked. He handed it over to us. Jeesh, did the parasites never stop smiling?! Weird!  
Life Stealing Parasite! "Thank you." I murmured sarcastically while smiling. Bah, he didn't even know! Odd guys. I scoffed as soon as we were out of the shop.

8 REVIEWS AND THE NEXT CHAPTER AFTER 24 HOURS...


	5. Twisted Event (Birthday part 1 and 2)

**I do not own the host! Please review, I need to know if my story's good or bad or in other words if I should continue or not. Please review.**

**Sorry guys! I wanted to upload this on Tuesday and I tried but I guess there was some error in fanfiction. I uploaded the chapter several times so it's a lucky day that I can upload it today...**

I smiled as I looked at a large 'Happy Birthday, Jamie.' My eyes wandered to the rest of the was decorated with balloons Melanie had set ribbons in different, graceful shapes all around the walls. There was a wooden table in the middle of the room, all the five gifts pushed aside to one corner and a sofa right opposite to it. There were three cakes on the table. ("Just in case Jamie wanted more." Melanie had said.) And the room was filled the with balloons; there was hardly any place to walk  
"Melanie, Lacey!" I whispered.  
"Yes, Wanda?" Melanie inquired.  
"Bring Jamie."  
They both bounded out of the room.  
"Jamie's coming, Jamie's coming!" I whispered as I hid behind the sofa. Ian sat beside me with his head on his knees and Jared on my left in the same position as Ian. I sat close to the electric switch.  
Suddenly, a whistle broke the silent air - a signal from Melanie. I switched the lights on, stood up and we all cried "Happy thirteenth birthday, Jamie!"  
Jamie looked astounded. "Wow. How did you guys get all this stuff?"  
"We bought it." Melanie said, hugging him close. He wrapped her arms around her waist. I smiled.  
Jamie ran towards, his face grinning. I hugged him with all my strength. (Since I was so weak that even if I hugged someone with all my strength, it seemed like someone putting your arms around you with normal pressure. HIlarious!) "You like it?"  
"Wanda, it's perfect."  
I didn't realize Ian was grinning at us and staring at me until I glanced at him. I blushed. Darn my embarrassing personality!  
"Time for the cake, people! Jamie'll get bored and Ian'll never get to show off." Jared announced. Ian rolled his eyes and Melanie shook her head, smiling widely. I burst into laughter and winked at Ian.  
"First gifts!" Melanie sounded excited. Without even looking at her, I could tell she was grinning like a Cheshire cat and literally bouncing. I was ecstatic that she was her normal self again and not a worry machine.  
"Cake first, it's the rule! That's how the world celebrates." Jared argued.  
"The world doesn't work the same way anymore." Melanie answered him back.  
"Cake!"  
"Gifts!"  
"Cake!"  
"Gifts!"  
I sighed, knowing that Mel would somehow win this conversation like she always did.  
"I am on Melanie's side." Ian announced. "Why? You're my best friend!" Jared looked so childish that I laughed out loud. They ignored me.  
"Well, Mel's his sister. Second, she's right, The world doesn't work the same way anymore. Third, I bet Jamie's impatient, too." Ian grinned, knowing that they had won.  
"Fine." Jared grumbled. I frowned. Then he turned to Jamie. Still smiling at him, he picked up one of the gifts, handed it to Jamie and said,"Happy Birthday, kid."  
Jamie unwrapped the gift carefully. "Assassin's Creed?"  
"Yeah, since you don't have any video games you like,I thought you might like something...with action it." Jamie grinned.  
I grabbed all the gifts and gave everyone except Jared and Jamie. The ones that they bought for him.  
I gently gave Jamie the large box and smiled.  
"Wait a minute, I know what you and Mel have given me." Jamie frowned.  
"You do?" Mel and I almost shouted together.  
"You must have a given me a t-shirt or any type of shirt or top or a jand Melanie must've given me jacket or boots or shoes. Simple."  
"Kid's smart." I muttered. I put my gift on the table the same time Melanie did.

"_Girls." _Jamie scoffed.

Ian was at my side in almost an instant, handing Jamie a wrist watch in a ordinary black box. Melanie was smiling at us. I raised my eyebrows at her.

_What? _I tried to say with my eyes.

She smiled wider and shook her head as she turned up the pop music loud.

Wait a minute - _pop? _The Souls had already banned the music CDs of pop. It was too loud, too violent. Since it was 2032 and Madonna and Lady Gaga were already occupied.

"Finally, cake." I yawned.

Jamie grabbed the knife excitedly and now everyone were all but surrounded around him.

Jamie cut the first, chocolate cake into halves, then quarters.

He did something odd. He pushed it aside and his hand dug into the strawberry cake and he threw the handful straight into Mel's face, crying "Cake fight!"

That was all we did until the whole room was dripping with pieces of strawberry and pine apple cake, so were we. Ian's fingers, covered with coating of pink, traced my face, making my cheeks blush furiously, thankful to the cake on my cheeks.. It wasn't until Jamie threw something at me that I broke away from his hypnotic blue eyes.

"Jamie enough cake fighting." I said.

Suddenly, Melanie stopped the music and froze on the spot. Her eyes were blank as her face. Jared's arm around her tightened. Ian dropped his fingers. Jamie stared at Melanie's blank and emotionless face. The atmosphere was so suddenly tense that I felt compelled to speak now. "Mel?" My voice broke the suspenseful silence.  
"Lacey. Where is Lacey?" Melanie asked.  
"Lacey," I gasped.  
Lacey, Lacey, Lacey! Where was she? We hadn't seen her since she put her gift on the table. We were too - hyped up to notice her absence, to notice the gift that hadn't been given to Jamie. Where was she? Was she taken away by a Seeker? Did they find us now? Were they waiting for us outside. Was Lacey right? That it was too much of a danger to stay in a Soul-occupied area? Did the Seekers know our position? Tears poured down my cheeks as my eyes wandered to Ian's face. If they were taking Ian, then they would have to kill me first. My eyes travelled to Jamie and my heart ached for the boy. With Jamie, my whole family was joined together; if Jamie got-got killed then Melanie would get herself killed probably or take revenge; either way she wouldn't survive. And if Melanie would be gone then so would Jared. If the Seekers found them, they would find us, too and if Ian was on his way to get captured, then I was on my way, too. Or in other words, if one gets captured, all the others will be or will get themselves killed. Every single strand of our life was joined together into one thread.  
But Lacey, the newest addition - would she care that we were all linked with her memories and mind?  
Melanie tore the gift wrap of Lacey's gift and it turned out to be a book; SURVIVAL. There was also a note in Melanie's hand.  
"Mel?" my voice shook.  
She didn't answer.  
"Mel?"  
Jared's arm around her waist tightened. She gripped his arm as if she were clinging to life. Her trembling hand with the note was stretched towards me. I couldn't stop myself from shaking as well as I took it.  
Wanda, Jared, Ian, Melanie, Jamie  
I'm sorry I had to leave you all. I love you but it's too dangerous. Get out of here. It's too dangerous. The Seekers don't know but Sharon was spotted. They're checking every house. Don't take the contacts off. Steal a medication called Smooth and apply it on the scars. You can find it outside the hospitals in crates.  
I love you all,  
Lacey  
"The Seekers will know." Melanie announced. I had goosebumps by hearing her voice. So painful. "If we stay here."  
"We can't stay here." Ian whispered.  
I couldn't say anything. I was frozen into stone.  
The Seekers were looking for humans. And what about the Soul medication? Smooth?Was that important to survive? If it wasn't, then Lacey wouldn't've mentioned it. That meant we had to get Smooth first. "We have to get Smooth first." I spoke in a monotone voice. All the happiness was gone. It felt like water in a baking sun. It was cool, getting warmer and warmer until it was all evaporated.  
"The Parasitic medication?" Ian asked, his fingers were still tracing patterns on my cheek.  
"Yes," I murmured. "If it wasn't important, she wouldn't have mentioned it - she's a straight forward person."  
"It's too dangerous." Jared said, his eyes locked in Melanie's.  
Jamie was quiet - he was old enough to understand what was happening.  
"For survival." I whispered.  
"I have an idea." Melanie said, her face a little better with a ghost of hope.  
"What?" All of us, even Jamie, at my new cover.  
"Uncle Jeb has a cabin in the desert," Melanie began. "There are humans. We could go there. No Seeker would come looking for us over there. But we have to make sure there is a cabin. Uncle Jeb's crazy. He has over nine cabins and he moves from place to place. We need to make sure we find the permanent one. So that leaves us only one option." A suspenseful, icy silence just like before. "I'll go."  
"No!" I shouted with a few others; I didn't care. Melanie couldn't go alone.  
"It's the only way to survive."  
"What if you can't find them?" I demanded.  
"I'll take a cell phone. Keep you updated. Carry ten to twelve litres of water."  
"Melanie, I still don't like it."  
"I'm strong enough to survive in the desert." she insisted.  
"If Melanie's going, so am I" I said.  
This was another silence. The silence of good-bye.  
"Hello, everyone." a smooth voice greeted. We had not heard this voice ever and it was so pleasant that there could be only one person with this nature; A Seeker.


	6. Panic

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Good News; I am going to upload the Grand Chapter either today or in three days., depends on your reviews. Also Good News; My Exams Are Over! Yay! Another news; Wanda and Melanie are going to get captured. And I have joined the Birthday part 1 and part 2 together and renamed it; Twisted Event. **  
We all turned around at the same time. A young woman with long, black hair was standing in the doorway. She had small lips, probably Melanie's height and her eyes made me panic. They were blue - not the same as Ian's eyes - darker with a hint of silver. A Seeker. "My name is Sees to the Surface."  
"Hello, Seeker," Jared greeted her pleasantly. He was a great liar- none of us were in the state to even move our lips.  
She smiled. Her gaze swept around us. "What's all this?" She pointed to the patches of cakes. "Why do you look so terrified?"  
What were the Souls terrified of the most? There had to be something. Something they had finished something they hated. Humanity. Humans. Us. I forced my lips to move. "We were attacked by humans!" My voice sounded like I was panicked, in pain, just right.  
She gasped quietly. "First the sighting, now this. How do you explain the cake?"  
"We were celebrating the birthday of a close friend of ours...Glass Sapphires. The humans appeared. We were so terrified. They saw the cake on the table and started to throw it in our direction. We were about to tell a few neighbours but you, thankfully, arrived. We're about to move to another place." I lied. I was a bad - no worst - liar but she didn't catch me. Luck was a strange thing.  
"No!" she said quickly. "You have to stay here."  
"Not to be rude but can we know the reason?" Melanie asked in a light but cold voice.  
"Where are you moving?"  
"To Africa." Melanie lied smoothly.  
"We've made a new law. I guess it's a little strict but it's for the welfare of our kind." The Seeker announced.  
"Law?"  
"Yes. No Soul is allowed to move to another place. This rule will last for two years. Seekers from different parts of the world will seek humans. Anyone who sees humans is to report the Seekers immediately."  
"Wonderful." Melanie muttered sarcastically.  
"I'll be going now. Thank you." The Seeker said and turned around to walk away.  
"We'll escort you to the main gate." Jared suggested. Melanie gripped his hand.  
"I'll go, too." Jamie added.  
"No!" Melanie and I said loudly, almost shouted. Not Jamie, Not him!  
The Seeker frowned. "Why not?"  
"Humans! If they're in the area then, I wouldn't want...Glass Sapphires to get hurt." I lied.  
"Don't worry." She smiled. "The Seekers will be patrolling every single area of the city. We'll make sure no Soul gets hurt. Glass Sapphires can come as well."  
I nodded frantically.  
Everyone left the room except Ian and me. As soon as the Seeker was gone, tears began to stream down my face. What had Lacey done? I guess If she get caught then...the Seekers would find us. And now the whole area would be crawling with Souls. Ian was still frozen as I was when the Seeker was here. Completely motionless.  
But he did move to put his arms around my own and pull me to his chest while I sobbed. He pressed his lips to my forehead. Even on the edge of this grief, of the world, my heart skipped a beat.  
One by one, every single memory since I came here flowed in my head like a river.

**There are three people behind me. They are walking. I have seen the silver behind their eyes. And the only reason they're following me is that they are Seekers. I choose the road where the population decreases and decreases until there is no one over here. There is a cliff, a few miles ahead.**  
**It is dark. I can't see where I'm standing. I'm afraid. There are Seekers surrounding me. I can hear their voices, whispering.**  
**"She's human!" One of them whispers.**  
**"This is good! One more human!" The other says.**  
**One more human? How many humans have they captured? My blood turns to ice.**  
**Suddenly, there is a flash light pointed to my face. They have seen I am a human! I don't flinch from it. I panic I know I cannot run; there are three, strong and fast. Tears pour down my eyes.**  
**Perhaps there is way to win- not to survive but to win. I will not be a parasite. I would give death a try first. So I decide to move the muscles in my legs, to run. I run a few meters. But strong arms grip my shoulders and I can't move. "Look, we're human!" a deep but almost musical voice says. It's coming from behind, probably from the person who is holding me. The person turns me and there is light on his face.**  
**Pale face, perfect nose and pale lips. The eyes were...strange. They were a mixture of midnight, sapphire and snow and they were blazing with... determination?... It was odd because their colour was closer to ice than fire. There was no silver behind the eyes.**  
**My panic ceases and the eyes don't blazing any more.**  
**"Hello."They all greet us at the same time.**  
**"Ian, Jamie's at home. Hurry up." A female voice says. Ian drops his hands. He holds out his hand.**  
**"Ian O'Shea." He introduces himself.**  
**"Wanderer but my friends used to call me Wanda."**  
**"Nice to meet you. Now, this Jared and Melanie." He points towards one man and a girl. The man's face was a hard square with sienna eyes and a long, thin nose, the skin was a shade of golden brown. His eyes were sienna His hair was a few shades darker than the skin. The girl was very pretty with long, dark hair.**  
**"Come on." Ian says.**  
**"Where?"**  
**"Where we live. I bet Jamie's hungry."**  
**They start to leave. Suddenly the same female, Melanie, says, "Aren't you coming, Wanda?"**  
**"Should I?"**  
**"Of course, it's too dangerous."**  
**Ian smiles.**

And the other memories, when I spent the whole day with Mel and Jared, when I smiled, when I was close to being caught, my seventeenth birthday, Mel's birthday, Jared's twenty-fifth birthday, his twently sixth birthday as well. And then every single second spent with Melanie's little brother; Jamie. And at last, memories of Ian, when he'd offered me a tour of the city, when we played truth and dare, when we argued, when we hugged, when he'd referred us as 'inseperable best friends forever' and the way he always ran his hand through his inky black hair. Every single one of them.  
And now we had to leave him, all of them. Leave Jamie, leave Jared, leave Ian while Melanie and I gambled on our lives.  
My mind turned back to Lacey's note. I'd never seen the Soul medications outside a hospital or even a clinic. Always inside or in a van. Maybe that was what she meant; the medications were not inside the hospital. In a parking lot or something. We'd have to keep an eye on such things.

Ian's hands rubbed my back, trying to console me while I sobbed into his chest.

"It's going to be okay." he murmured.


	7. The Two Years

**The next chapter's all Jelanie because this story is going to be going O'Wanda direction for the next few chapters.**

Life was perfect, flowing like a river. Everything was in complete bliss and peace, as if the separation was not inevitable. As if I didn't have to leave them. As if it had to get more painful, almost agonizing to leave them. As if this glow didn't have to be marred with darkness and loneliness. In two years, my life had changed, taken a new direction, a new way, a new twist. But it was a good one. It was like I had gotten a new life. There were no cuts, no wounds. Not right now.  
I had found many things. The most relieving one was that Dancing Petal's host's body was fifty-seven years old. The second was that Jared and I were in love and it had taken me a year to ponder it before beginning a relationship with him. The most happiest was that I didn't have to bleed over Ian anymore; it was only a very dull pang of jealousy that could be easily avoided as if it hadn't even existed. The third and the worst was that Dancing Petals knew we were human ever since we had set foot in this town. She told Jared that the scars didn't quite conceal us but the Souls never noticed. She was the one who had given us the video game and pop music. She couldn't throw them away because her host's grand children loved both things. Her host's name was Rosen. Though she became a regular guest, I still didn't like her; I didn't like the way Jamie talked to her about her six lives on flower planet. We never told her anything about leaving and she never asked. Good.  
Our time to leave was approaching. We all were looking forward to living with humans, excluding the part where Wanda and I had to gamble on our luck to confirm if there was a hideout in the desert or not. But, the result was the safety of Jamie, Wanda, Jared and Ian. All of us would be safe.  
We did get Smooth, though. It was the worst and the most magical part in two years. Wanda had ordered me to drive her to any clinic nearby, which surprised me, really. And moreover, she had a knife. At first it had given me real shock because Wanda isn't` a very violent person. Only then, when we'd reached the clinic, when she had held the knife close to her arm, did I realize that she was going to cut herself. After a long, heated argument, she'd shoved the knife into her arm and screamed and instantly dropped the knife. I could see just by looking as she ran that she was in unbearable pain. And it had stabbed me, too. Wanda was enduring pain for me, for Jamie, for Jared, for Ian. The memory was still clear;  
**To my horror, Wanda shoves the knife into her arm and screamed. She drops the knife. "No!" I shout.**  
**"Stay here." Wanda gasps. She runs into the clinic. Her pain stabs me, too. I love her, well not the same way I love Jamie, but close to that. She is not like my sister anymore; She is my sister. I run after her into the clinic. I push the glass door out of my way. **  
**"Wanda!" I call. The parasites stare at me but I don't care. There aren't many people. Just one or two.**  
**One of the parasite sees Wanda finally and gasps. The parasite's hair were black. She had large eyes and lips with a straight nose.**  
**"Oh, dear! How did this happen?"**  
**Wanda is gasping for air and I'm getting angry. Why aren't the parasites helping her? She takes Wanda's unharmed hand and leads her to a room.**  
**The room is all white. The cielings, the marble floor, the tons of shelves, the files, the table, the three chairs, even the woman. Pale skin, grey eyes with a hint of shimmer behind them that I hate, pale pink lips. Her hair were gray and the dress is also white. The woman gasps. I grind my teeth together. Did the parasites just gasp at this kind of serious injury till the patient was dead?**  
**"I tripped," Wanda pants. "With a knife in my hand."**  
**I couldn't believe Wanda but the parasite seems to. "Summer Song, would you please get us Heal, Seal, Smooth and No Pain?"**  
**I can't keep my eyes off Wanda. Her face is almost lifeless. She can barely stand. Panic overwhelms me. Will she survive? Could Ian ever forgive me if she didn't...**  
**No. Wanda has to survive. But what if she doesn't? Could I ever forgive myself if she doesn't? I don't think so. I didn't realize silent tears were falling from my eyes until a hand brushes them. Too long to be Wanda's. I cringe. "She's going to be okay, honey. What's your name?" Summer Song whispered.**  
**"Melanie," I say automatically.**  
**"Is that your host's name?"**  
**"Yes, I chose my host's name on Earth."**  
**I concentrate on the Healer. "Open your mouth, sweetie." she says to Wanda.**  
**Wanda obeys and the Healer puts a square tissue paper on her tongue. I stare as it dissolves, astounded.**  
**Wanda's face settles into a mask of relief. It isn't a mask even. It's natural. Is this the No Pain? "How do you feel? Oh, what's your name?" The Healer asks.**  
**"Dancing Petals." I answer for Wanda**  
**"Great." She answers. My eyes widen.**  
**"Now Heal."**  
**She takes the next canister and twists the lid off. There is a small pouring spout. She dribbles the clear liquid into her wound and then pushes the edges together.**  
**"Where is ah-oh! Here is it. Seal." She takes a pliable tub and squeezes it. A clear, jelly-like substance comes out of it. She wipes it on Wanda's wound. I stare, completely in shock, where a minute ago, there was blood, it is now just a faint pink line. She wipes Wanda's arm with a towel. **  
**"And finally Smooth." **  
**She takes the lid off the container and shakes a powder into her hand and pats it on Wanda's arm. The scar immediately becomes almost invisivble.**  
**"Thank you." Wanda says gratefully.**  
**"My pleasure." The healer answers.**  
**"I have a request," Wanda begins. "Could you please give us some Heal, Seal and Smooth?"**  
**I freeze. Oh no, Wanda! "Why?" The Healer says.**  
**"It's just that me and my friend here," she gestured towards me. "Love to hike and camp you know. So we often get bruises and we have to go to a healing facility every time If you don't want to give, I understand. But please. I'm tired of going to healing facilities every day." Wanda couldn't lie. A fool could hear a lie in her voice but the Healer seems to believe her.**  
**"Of course. Summer Song, would you please get me three large containers of Heal, Seal and Smooth?"**  
**"Of course, ma'am." She leaves the room. I shuffle to where Wanda is standing. She didn't even sit.**  
**"Are you fine?" I ask her in a whisper.**  
**"I feel brilliant." She assures me.**  
**I hug her tightly for four seconds. We wait for a few more seconds for Summer Song to return. Finally, I see her figure near the room. She walks quietly to us and hands two big containers to me and one to Wanda. They weren't very heavy, though they weren't very light as well. "C'mon Wan-Dancing...Petals." I slap myself mentally.**

And when we'd gotten home, Ian had been furious when I explained what happened. At the end, the way they hugged...I knew they couldn't be just friends so Jared and I decided to hook them up. We used to send them out alone, like get us 'this', get us 'that'.


	8. Burning

**First, I would like to apologize to all of you for updating so late. I was suffering from writer's block and I had no inspiration for like a month. I am so sorry for the late update. Thank you**

I was curled into a ball against Jared's muscular chest, feeling the soft, cool grass against my body, the wind on my face and most of all, the fire. Jared kept his arms around me which actually made it hard to concentrate on the other, insignificant pleasant feelings. I sighed, tears in my eyes; How could I leave when it hurt just to be meters away from him? It felt it would tear me apart in the process.

I twisted myself so I was facing him, my face serious, pain clear in my eyes. "I love you," I whispered. "And that will never change, no matter what happens to me."

He didn't answer. He wound his hands in my hair and his lips touched mine. He brought me on top of him so I could kiss him more easily. The wild fire from his touch raced from my head to toe. The butterflies in my stomach flooded my throat and made it hard to breath. I didn't want to breath; Not breathing was so worth it. My hands found their way to his hair and I pulled him closer. The fire raced across the desert and then my cells. It burned his name on my cells. It was as if the fire had consumed me; Every cell of mine was focused on his lips. The only thing that really mattered was Jared. I was with him now. And no one else. He pulled away and I lay beside him, our bodies always touching. His hands were still in my hair.

"Nothing's going to happen." He said fiercely.

"Mmm." I sighed.

His hands traced my arm, dragging fire along with his fingers. He wrapped them around my waist. The fire intensified.

"Take care of Jamie," I begged. "Please."

"I'll do that." He promised. I'd never seen him so...serious. "You keep yourself safe."

"I think I can do that." I smiled.

"Not 'think', Mel. You have to come back." Jared argued.

"I will." I said. "I will. I...promise."

I jumped to my feet, turned around and put my hands on the fence. I would have to pay for this pleasure, soon enough so it was better not to get it. Jared was standing next to me in a few seconds, facing me and put his hands on my face. "What happened?"

"I think the stars got bored of us watching them." I murmured.

"Then, I'm thankful, 'cause I wasn't watching the stars. I was watching you." Jared grinned.

"Maybe."

It was quiet for a moment. The breeze was cooler now. The night was too silent, too tense. The night was too loud with this painful silece.

Jared took my face in his hands. I avoided his eyes. "Mel, come on look at me." he said softly.

"Take care of Jamie." I repeated, tears in my eyes.

"Don't talk like that! I don't know what I will do without you. You have to come back, you see."

"I will, I will." I said quickly before he could make me promise anything else.

I looked into those brown eyes and felt something warm flood my chest. Like a river changing its course. It was smooth and soft and it was something that erased the pain.

For just a moment. The pain was erased for just a second because love was too selfish. Because this emotion couldn't bear the pain away from the other person. Because this emotion completly bewitched you. Love and pain were a package deal.

Then it was all pain. The boiling ocean that remained still, silent while I drowned in it. I squirmed away from Jared. The pain didn't lessen; it just grew.

"Mel, what's wrong?"

"It's you. It's more of the way you make me feel." I groaned.

"If you're uncomfortable..." He took a step back, a hurt expression on his face.

That hurt more. Much more. "No, I don't mean that. It's just that when I'm standing next to you, my heart beats too fast and I can't think and it's the way I feel when you touch me. And when you're not next to me, I feel...empty. Like there's a whole in my chest. Don't you see, Jared? I _need _you. To stay alive myself, to fight. I need you so much. Too much."

I said as I desperately tried to tell him how much I loved him, how much I wanted him and how much I needed him. I took hold of his hand and put it on my cheek. His touch took the pain away and a new fire replaced it.

I realized in that moment that we were meant to be together. He was the one for me. I was always in love with him. I loved spending time with him and I remembered the night clearly five years ago when we had_ almost _kissed. It was the night we had first met. After that, we had decided to forget it. I hated the time without him and when we talked, I didn't want it to end. It was too much to ask because I couldn't promise him and he would hate me if I ever broke my promise to him.

His lips landed on mine again and I knew it was time to stop thinking about the future and focus on him, on the fire, on how he wrapped his arms around my waist and how his lips moved with mine. I was with Jared and no one could ever take him away from me. I was with him, Forever and Always...

**Again so sorry guys...**


	9. Chapter 9

Hi Guys

Its been months now, AND I AM SORRY. I PROMISE EVERYONE, NO I SWEAR THAT I AM GONNA GET THIS CHAPTER DONE THIS MONTH AND MAYBE THE EXT CHAPTER TWO. SO IF U WANNA KEEP THE SUSPENSE, OK. The next chapter is a bit longer than I am used to. It's a mixture of Jelanie and O'Wanda romance, O'Wanda fight, secrets revealed. This is the chapter I have been waiting to pst. ut I gues its been just too long. So I am getting back on track. GET BACK TO WORK FOR ME.

LOVE U GUYS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT

SAMAHA9999999999


End file.
